


Username already in use, please try again.

by whittler_of_words



Series: [user not found] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mute John, The Sequel That Exactly One Person Asked For, in other words, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a confrontation takes place, words are said, and Jade Harley's stomach is a black hole, although not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Username already in use, please try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place five months after the main story ended. This will make a helluva lot more sense if you read [this little thing](http://kanayadasgray.tumblr.com/post/73325402339/user-not-found-2) over here. I’m scrapping all of that except the bit with Dad, though, which took place two months before the beginning of this.

John Egbert is kind of having a bad day.

Which is not cool! At all! He should be getting ready or something; he’s pretty sure that there is still a bunch of crap on his floor and some dishes that still need to be washed and he needs to get out all of the extra blankets from the closet and wash them (or maybe he should get out the inflatable beds) (does he even own any inflatable beds?) (HE NEEDS TO BUY SOME INFLATABLE BEDS) and he should _really_ take another shower because there’s no such thing as being too safe and _man_ does he get really bad BO sometimes and

he’s hiding under his blankets.

He’s not sure how long he stays there. But it’s dark and warm and nice. In his little impromptu shelter no one exists but him. He has to face reality eventually, though.

He’s brought back to it by the sound of his bedroom door opening and a dip in his bed where someone sits on it.

“Son.”

“Mm.”

“Are you alright?”

John shifts around under his cover. “Nervous.”

There’s a few moments where the only thing John can hear is the sound of Dad’s breathing. “It’s perfectly okay to be nervous. But they’re your friends. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Mm.”

“Karkat is here, by the way.” That gets John interested enough to peek out from under his blankets. Dad smiles down at him. “Would you like me to send him in?” John nods, pulling the blankets back over his head to the sound of Dad’s receding footsteps. 

\- -

John’s dad comes back down the stairs with his pipe between his teeth. He never lights it; it’s a nervous habit, he said, and Karkat knows that if he’s doing it now then something must be bothering him.

“He’s nervous,” he says, before Karkat can say anything. “Which is understandable. But...” He sighs, and then takes the pipe out of his mouth and points it back up the stairs behind him. “He’s waiting for you. We’ll need to leave in twenty minutes if we want to get you two there on time.” So Karkat has around ten minutes to get John back into working order then, basically. 

Karkat walks up the stairs and hopes with every step that John at least keeps breaking in ways that he can fix, if he has to continue breaking at all.

\- -

Not a minute later there’s another, smaller weight where John’s dad had been before.

“Hey. John. Are you just going to stay in there forever?”

“Yes.” John pushes his arm up to make an opening in the side, though, and after a moment Karkat seemed to get it. John scoots over to make room as Karkat joins him under the blanket and then lets it fall and shroud them once again in darkness. John can barely make out the shape of Karkat’s face.

After a moment, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I do! Just. What if...” John trails off, unwilling to continue further.

“What if what?” Karkat prompts. “What if they realize you’re the exact same dork they’ve been friends with forever? Oh, I know. What if they realize you’re just too fucking amazing for them to deserve to be in your presence? Or you blind them with the light being reflected off of those teeth of yours and you’re left having to hold their hands like a glorified seeing eye dog? I agree, any of those situations would be a fucking disaster.”

John can’t help it. He bursts out into badly-repressed chortles not even half-way through the rant. Karkat is just a funny guy, okay? Especially when he busts out the metaphors. Those are the _best_.

“The fact that you’re laughing tells me exactly how seriously you’re taking my perfectly logical speculations. Unless you’re nervous about something else entirely and you’re camping out in this stifling blanket fort just because you feel like it.”

“Erm...” John tries to find the words. There are a lot of reasons, really. They could realize that hanging out with him in real life isn’t as fun as it is online, he could have a freakout and they’ll realize how crazy he (still) is; he’s afraid that maybe he’ll say or do something that will make them hate them, because what if he’s actually more likeable when he doesn’t talk? John sums it all up by saying, “What if something happens?”

“Then I’ll be there for you,” Karkat says, not missing a beat. “Fuck, John, if I’m the one being the optimist here then you know something’s up. Everything will be okay. I’ll make sure of it.” Karkat brings a hand up to rub at John’s cheek with a thumb, and John holds it there, taking comfort in the warmth. He closes his eyes, takes a breath. Opens them and smiles and hopes Karkat can see it in the dark.

“This taste,” John says, “in my mouth. I think it’s sap.” John smacks his lips for emphasis as Karkat splutters. He doesn’t move his hand, though. 

In the end, that’s all that John can ask for.

\- -

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:53 --

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?  
CG: I KNOW IT’S ONLY BEEN TEN MINUTES BUT JOHN HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT THIS THING FOREVER AND HE’S FIDGETING UP A STORM OVER HERE.  
CG: AND IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE HELPFUL IF YOU WOULD, YOU KNOW, ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION INSTEAD OF IGNORING ME IN FAVOR OF GOSSIPING WITH BUCKTEETH MARK TWO OVER THERE.  
CG: ANY DAY NOW.  
CG: ANY TIME AT ALL.  
CG: ...  
CG: STILL WAITING.

 

\- -

They’re late. It’s been twenty minutes since Dad dropped them off and ten since they were supposed to meet. They’re late. Oh Gooooooood they’re late they’re late what if they got hurt? No, John, they’re fine, he’s overreacting, they probably got stuck in traffic or something, it’s only been ten minutes. 

They’re definitely still coming. They didn’t decide they were better off staying where they were and just didn’t tell him.

“They’re coming,” Karkat says firmly, echoing John’s desperate thoughts. He’s drumming the fingers of one hand across the surface of the table, rapid-fire _tap-tap-tap-tap_ on the shiny gray of the wood. He’s thumbing at the screen of his phone with his other hand, and John passes a pink sugar packet nervously between his hands as Karkat continues. “I don’t know why they won’t answer their fucking phones, though. Gah! Maybe we should just order. What do you think?”

John simply shrugs when Karkat looks up at him, and Karkat frowns. John whips his head around at the sound of the bell on the door of the Denny’s before Karkat can speak again. But it’s a false alarm, a small family instead of two teenage girls. John can’t help it when his shoulders slump, and Karkat is still frowning when John turns back.

“...Let’s just order some drinks for now,” Karkat says. John nods.

The waitress gives them a surprisingly genuine sunny smile when she stops at their table a few minutes later. “How about it, guys? Have you had enough time to decide what to order?”

“Can we just get some drinks for right now?” The waitress nods, bringing a pen up to the black notepad. “I’ll take a Coke. John?”

John, instead of speaking, signs the word one letter at a time. Karkat learned the alphabet not too long after they met, and is already mostly fluent with it, so it’s not a lack of understanding that cause his brows to furrow. John goes back to fidgeting with the packet of sugar, not looking up.

“...He’ll have the same.”

“Alright! I’ll be back in no time.”

John can feel Karkat looking at him as neither of them say anything. After a minute, Karkat goes back to tapping on his phone, although much harder than before. He growls in frustration.

\- -

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:57 --

CG: VANTAS TO HARLEY, VANTAS TO HARLEY.  
CG: GET YOUR CHIPPER ASS TO YOUR PHONE, YOU DUMB TWIT.  
CG: HELLOOOOO.  
CG: WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU WHEN YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY THE LESS RELIABLE OUT OF THE TWO OF YOU.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:58 --

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:58 --

CG: ALRIGHT I’M JUST GOING TO CUT THE CRAP HERE.  
CG: JOHN IS REALLY STARTING TO GET WORRIED AND FRANKLY THAT IS GETTING ME WORRIED.  
CG: GUESS WHAT, LALONDE.  
CG: I DON’T LIKE WORRYING! ESPECIALLY ABOUT JOHN!!  
CG: THERE’S A LINE BETWEEN BEING CONCERNED ABOUT A FRIEND’S WELL-BEING BECAUSE OF THEM BEING LATE AND THEN CONVINCING YOURSELF THAT IT IS SOMEHOW YOUR FAULT AND JOHN HAS JUST CROSSED THE FUCK OUT OF THAT LINE.  
CG: LONG STORY SHORT: TODAY HAS BEEN THE FIRST TIME IN A TEN-DAY STREAK THAT JOHN HAS NEEDED TO USE A METHOD OTHER THAN SPEAKING TO COMMUNICATE AND I BLAME YOU AND HARLEY FOR THAT IN ITS FANTASTICALLY STUPID ENTIRETY.  
CG: I HOPE YOU’RE FUCKING PROUD OF YOURSELF.  
CG: YOU POMPOUS SHITWAFFLE.  
TT: We are here.

 

\- -

The waitress is just bringing them their drinks when Karkat goes “Finally!” not seconds before the bell on the door of the diner jangles violently. John turns to see a girl with long black hair standing in the waiting area, breathing hard, and their eyes meet at the exact same moment.

He stands up not a moment too late.

John is too busy being bowled over in a hug attack to see Rose walk in, but he doesn’t have too look to know that the airy out-of-breath laugh in the background is hers.

“Oh-my-gosh-hi-John-can-you-believe-that-we’re-actually-here-oh-my-gosh- _eeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ -we’re-so-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-we’re-late--”

“There was a complication with our mode of transportation,” Rose says. John is smiling so wide it hurts, and he waves at Rose over Jade’s shoulder. Rose smiles in return, black lips widening over white teeth. “And apparently the cosmic order decided that the best time for both of our phones to die was at the precise moment that we became stuck in heavy traffic, leaving us unable to communicate until my phone managed to charge enough.”

“Roooose, are you going to get in on this hug party or not?!” 

“I was rather planning on just observing from afar, with nothing but the cold winds of bitter despair serving as my embrace. But if you insist...” Rose, with great serious, steps into Jade and John’s open arms, and then clamps her arms around their necks hard enough to leave them both choking. Jade is giggling. Rose’s eyes are crinkled up at the edges with merriment and John is just so incredibly, happily relieved.

“How is it,” Karkat says, “that both of you sound exactly like you type. How. How is that even a thing?” Jade breaks away from the hug just enough to punch Karkat on the arm, and if the way Karkat curses under his breath is any indication, she wasn’t holding back any.

“You’re lucky we’re in a place with children, mister!! Otherwise I would be calling you a lot of names right now!”

“Oooh, I can practically see the angry emoticons floating in front of my vision. However shall I survive?!” Karkat waves his hands in the air mockingly. Jade sticks her tongue out at him. John can’t help it as he starts to snicker, laughing into a palm.

“Oh my God, guys! Let’s sit down, people are looking at us funny!” And indeed some are, a few of the customers glancing their way at the sound of their laughs. Karkat rolls his eyes, probably about to launch into a tirade about how “the other customers should mind their own fucking business and just let us get on with it” when Rose lightly shoves him into his booth, sliding in smoothly next to him. Jade bounces into her seat next to John, smiling brightly.

(Karkat is smiling a little, too. John doesn’t think he notices it, so he doesn’t tell him.)

\- -

When the waitress comes again, John orders for himself, and Karkat is so fucking proud of him for it that he feels like he can explode.

He doesn’t, though. That would just put a downer on the whole afternoon.

Also, holy shit, how much food can Harley even eat?!

She has a myriad of dishes scattered in a loose arc around her, containing yet not limited to: pancakes, bacon, eggs, fries, fries, _more_ fries, two grilled-cheese sandwiches with mozzarella sticks in the middle, two milkshakes, one vanilla and one oreo, and then another order of fries. Karkat’s stomach is groaning in sympathy, and she’s already talking about desert.

Jesus Christ, where does it all fucking go?

Karkat can only look on in gentle horror as it all disappears in the vacuum of her maw, his own lunch of burger and fries looking more unappetizing by the second. Rose continues to steadily eat away, though, and of course John is already done with his breakfast platter, picking at the conglomerate of whatever he can reach when Jade isn’t looking.

“This is fucking amazing.” He can’t do it. He can’t stay silent any longer. “This has to be a fluke. You are way too thin for someone who eats this much on a regular basis. Is it even physically possible?”

Jade shrugs, choosing to take a swig of a milkshake instead of answering his question. John steals another fry. Rose looks at Karkat out of the corner of her eyes and crunches a forkful of bacon between her teeth, lips quirked up at the edges.

“Many studies have been done concerning the scientific impossibility of the metabolism that Jade Harley possesses,” Rose says, setting her fork down. “The results have so far been inconclusive. We can only agree that it is completely ridiculous in every conceivable way.”

“Holy honking hell.” Karkat shakes his head slowly side to side. He then decides that it would probably be best to change the subject before the food in his own stomach decides to get any funny ideas. He turns to Rose. “So, how was your trip over here?”

“Jade met me at my house the day before I left, as we planned,” Rose begins. “That was fun, of course. The plane trip over here could have been a lot worse, considering. Really the worst part was the last stretch where our taxi got the pick-up time mixed up.”

“It was so cool!!” Jade at least has the decency to chew and swallow before she speaks. “Not a lot of people are on Grandpa’s island. I could go weeks without seeing another person sometimes.”

“All these people being around must be so strange, then, huh?” John has probably spoken more in this entire conversation than he has all week. Oh hey, there’s that explode-y feeling again. Got to keep that shit under wraps.

“Ohmygosh, yeah! When I first got to New York there were soooooo many people! They were everywhere! And rude!! Like, there’s such a thing as personal space, guys, respect it! And I’d never seen so many buildings packed in together like that, my house is the biggest on the island but most of the buildings here are like, fifty times taller than that! The smells here are so different, too, it took me a while to get used to it I mean I’m still kind of not but it’s okay, but there’s just so much pollution here, really! And did you know that Rose was the first person I’ve had a sleepover with, ever?! When I told Rose she insisted that we undergo the ‘sleepover traditions’ which apparently meant painting our nails? And then we watched a whole bunch of movies and ate popcorn and talked about people we liked--

Karkat stops really listening half-way through Jade’s excited ramblings. Rose is smiling to herself as she sips from her mug of tea. Karkat tries for a second go at his food now that Harley’s terrifying eating habits aren’t being displayed so front and center.

The change, when it comes over John, is so completely drastic and sudden that it gives Karkat whiplash. One second he’s smiling and nodding along with Jade’s tangent and the next, when his eyes wander over toward Karkat, a look of complete panic overtakes his face and he sinks down into his chair, almost sliding underneath the table entirely.

“--and it’s actually surprisingly quieter here because trust me the animals on the island get _loud_ at night--”

“John?”

Jade cuts off at Karkat’s voice, looking down to John at her right and blinking. “John? What’s wrong?”

\- -

Okay. So. Turns out he didn’t have anything to worry about after all? Yeah, John gets that he was being a little paranoid but he couldn’t really help it. And he hasn’t even needed to sign once since they got here! If he keeps this up he might not even need to sign for the rest of the week, until Rose and Jade have to leave. 

It’s exciting.

John turns to smile at Karkat while Jade answers his question because he can practically feel the “Oh my God Harley _shut up_ ” radiating off of him in waves, when he sees them sitting at the booth at the far side of the room.

_Crap._

Okay, think small, become small, he is invisible. Where is John? Where did he go? Nobody knows!

“John?”

Everyone at the table is looking at him now.

Double crap.

“John? What’s wrong?”

“N--” Nope talking is not happening. _Triple crap_. John tries for a smile, hoping it looks like it’s supposed to, and shakes his head. All of them are frowning at him hardcore, though, so he’s guessing it didn’t work? Karkat definitely isn’t convinced.

“John, I’m seriously hoping that wasn’t a ‘nothing’ that you were about to say right now, because I’d like to think that you don’t believe any of us are that fucking stupid.”

Oh yeah. This will be super easy to explain now that his voice _has absconded into the ether, aaaargh!_

“Would you like to use my phone, John?” Rose Lalonde, savior to mute kids everywhere. Eh, he would really rather not use a phone for anything text-based but he’ll take that over nothing, since he’s stopped carrying his notebook with him. John holds out his hand and Rose drops her phone into it. It’s pink with a little black cat keychain but John only has a second to think that it’s cute before he quickly signs out of Rose’s pesterchum and into his, because why not.

EB: you remember when we first talked and i told you why i switched schools right?

It takes Karkat barely a second to read the line over when John sends him the message. “Some asshole kids were trying to get you to talk, presumably by beating the shit out of you.”

EB: yeah well.

John’s eyes flick from Karkat to the space between him and Rose, sinking in his seat a little further. Karkat turns around, and John can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes what he’s saying. Er. Typing. Karkat’s grip on his phone tightens until John is worried that it’s going to crack and he breathes out slowly through his nose.

“Well,” Karkat says, waaaaay too calmly for John’s liking. “Maybe I should go over there and talk to them about that.”

There are a lot of reasons why John thinks that is a really bad idea.

EB: no!!!!!!!! can we just get out of here once jade is done eating please???

Jade, who’s been reading over John’s shoulder the whole time, says, “I can just take the rest home, John! Even if I would really like to kick some butt.” She sends a glare over to the group of boys that they thankfully do not see, because they probably would have seen it as a challenge for a show of dominance or something. Jade does have a pretty intimidating death-glare, though, John will give her that.

Flagging down the waitress and paying for the meal turns out to be a nerve-wracking endeavor, but they manage it. Jade manages to fit all of her food into two boxes, instead of Karkat’s estimated five, and after a few minutes they’re on their way out. John’s shoulders sag in relief as he ducks out the door.

Thankfully his house isn’t too far from here. They were already planning on walking back so it’s not really--

“You were right, Trevor, it really is him!”

_Quadruple crap._

“Are you sure? The retard-o I know is too stupid to have any friends, don’t you think?”

“They’re probably just here because they feel sorry for him.”

John keeps walking. There are five of them. There are always five of them. John grabs Karkat and Jade’s arm and tugs them with him in case they get any funny ideas. Hopefully Rose won’t do anything. The boys trail after him. They must have seen him when he was making his way out.

“Hey, did you hear that the spiderbitch is out of town?”

“ _Really?_ ”

“You know what that means?”

“That nobody but these nerds are around to keep us from making him squeal?”

“You know, sometimes it’s like you’re reading my fucking mind, man.”

Jade is nearly vibrating with tension at John’s side. John suspects that if Karkat could, he would be growling right about now. Rose is silent but when John glances over at her, her lavender eyes are cold and sharp.

“Daaaang, you know, these chicks are actually kinda cute.”

“Hey hey, sweet cheeks, what do you two say you ditch these losers and come hang with us for a while?” There are kissing noises, some laughs, and while they do that they have the gall to actually sound completely serious.

_They have gone too fucking far._

John gives less resistance than he should have when Karkat whips around. 

“How is it,” Karkat says, “how is it that such disgusting people like you even exist on this putrid fucking planet. Take a fucking hint, you sexist creepy cockshits, _none of us want you here_ , least of all the girls and definitely not John!”

“Oh, really? Then why doesn’t he just say so himself?” All five of them look at John with huge grins on their faces, mocking him.

For a terrifying second, John can’t find his voice.

And then he does.

And he decides to do something about it.

:)

\- -

Karkat is just about to go into a tirade that will lay these assholes bare and make them run with their tails between their legs, when he gets poked in the face.

John is smiling at him when Karkat looks down. It’s also scarily genuine. It’s takes Karkat a moment to realize John is signing something.

_Phone._

That. Is not suspicious at all. “Why?”

John rolls his eyes. _Just give._

Karkat digs his phone out of his pocket, handing it to John. John dials a number, puts it to speaker, and waits, a huge, cheery grin on his face.

_“Who the fuck is this?”_

Oh. Oh John, you beautiful fucking bastard. The look of mocking surety turning into pants-shitting terror on the bullies’ faces is truly a fantastic sight to behold.

Or at least, that’s what Karkat thinks until John opens his mouth.

“Hey, Vriska!”

Karkat really, _really_ wishes he had a camera right about now.

_“Heeeeeeeey, John! What’s up?”_

“Oh, nothing much, just hanging out with some friends. I thought I’d check up on how my favorite ex is doing. How’s vacation?”

_“Glad you asked! I got these fucking amaaaaaaaazing knuckle dusters with eight balls on them. And the guy I punched said they hurt like a bitch, too! I can’t wait to have the chance to use them on some more chumpy-chumps. You know, really take them for a nice test spin! Do you know anybody over there who could test them out some more for me?”_

John laughs. “Sounds awesome! I’ll be sure to let you know if I can think of anyone.”

_“Great! I have to get going, Mom wants to do some more sightseeing. I’ll call you later, yeah?”_

“Sure thing. Have fun!”

John hangs up, hands the phone to Karkat, and, still smiling, walks up to the group of boys.

John signs while he talks, and Karkat pieces it together to mean something like:

_How do you like that, assholes?_

“You should probably not show your faces around here for a while,” John says sympathetically, “or else I might start feeling a bit talky next time Vriska and I are hanging out. Sometimes things just slip!” 

_I fucking hate you all._

He smiles wider, pats the closest boy on the shoulder, who’s face is slack with a mix of surprise and fear, and then walks back towards Karkat. “Did you know that Vriska put this guy in the hospital once?” he says to Jade, conversationally. “He was like, three times her size! She gave him a concussion and a broken nose and I think she might’ve actually snapped his dick in half. It’s like I always say, you know, you have to respect a lady’s space! Especially when her mom is an expert in five different fighting styles.”

“Wooaaaaah,” Jade says, her voice thick with awe. The group of boys are all rooted where they stand as John walks away, and Karkat flips them a hearty fuck you with his middle fingers before catching up with his friends. When they turn the next corner, John sighs contentedly.

“That,” he says, “felt really, really good.”

“You were awesome!” Jade says. “I was scared of you for a second!”

“Indeed. I rather liked your sense of cheer throughout it all, it made everything much more entertaining. I sincerely doubt that they will be bothering anyone for a while.”

“At the risk of using a phrase I know you’ve heard a thousand times before, I am incredibly fucking proud of you, John.”

John smiles at him. Karkat decides he can probably forgive himself for smiling back.

Jade leans in close, whispering, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Argh, Harley, shut up!” Karkat leans over to shove Jade in the shoulder, causing her to careen into a waiting Rose. Jade laughs, and while Karkat is distracted with scowling, John plants a kiss right onto Karkat’s exposed cheek. 

\- -

John has noticed that Karkat’s skin turns this really pretty dusky brown-red color when he blushes.

Frankly, it’s adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> So those of you who knew (of) me when I first started writing in the fandom will have witnessed the horror of my *cue scary music* _very first original fic!!!_ which is actually kind of an oxymoron but whatever. I finished it, posted it, and basked in the feeling of contentedness that came with actually completing a story for once in my short life, whispering promises of a sequel that never came, leaving behind me a wreck of un-checked spelling and horrible formatting that makes me cry when I think back on it.
> 
> Well, thanks to a fic request due to me celebrating my first 100 followers on tumblr (seriously _i don't understand why people follow me_ ) I had an excuse to play in this sandbox once again, which was actually quite gratifying! My writing skills have much expanded since July of last year, and having the opportunity to write my first fic after all this time got me thinking.
> 
> And after seven months of silence, I have come up with plot.
> 
> tl;dr, There is a good possibility that I may be expanding on this fic, however, due to other projects that take higher priority over this, I will only be working on this in my (increasingly minute) spare time and will be marking this as a single chapter for now.
> 
> Which is really only interesting if you care about this 'verse. Otherwise this huge ass authors note is really going to wast- you know what it's 2 30 in the morning i really don't care. Just. Have a nice day.


End file.
